


Rejection

by NavyBrat817



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817
Summary: You find out the hard way that rejecting Ransom Drysdale was a mistake.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazingfangirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingfangirl18/gifts).



> Tumblr Request for the "Shameless Hoes for Chris Challenge". Gifted to my Shameless Hoe Sis. 🔥
> 
> "There aren't enough dark Ransom fics. With 'You can give me one more'."
> 
> This contains non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You weren't a person who liked hurting others. It wasn't in your nature. Maybe it was because your parents worked for everything and they still saw so much good in the world. Maybe it was because you grew up knowing what went on behind the closed doors of some of the richest families around. And you didn't exactly blame some for how they turned out. 

Which is why you felt a bit guilty for hurting Ransom Drysdale the night before. That hadn't been your intention. He always looked at you like you were a bright, shiny gift that he couldn't wait to unwrap. You never asked for his attention. Not that he could focus on one person for too long anyway.

Curled up on the couch, you replayed the conversation at the party in your mind.

_"I don't know why you come to these things when you always look so miserable," Ransom said as he joined you outside, either not noticing or simply not caring that you stepped away._

_"I was invited. It would be rude not to show up."_

_"Do you always do what everyone tells you to?" he asked._

_"No, I don't," you smiled, sipping your drink._

_"You're always nice to everyone."_

_"I try to be nice. The world is cruel enough," you said softly._

_The quiet that stretched between you actually felt pleasant until he invaded your space._

_"We should go out," Ransom told you._

_"What?" you asked, unsure if you heard him correctly._

_"I said we should go out," he told you again. "Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 8."_

_"I'm sorry, Ransom," you swore with a shake of your head. "I'm...not going out with you tomorrow."_

_"Fine. The night after. I know you're free."_

_"Ransom. I'm not going out with you...period."_

_"Come on," he chuckled. "I've seen how you look at me."_

_"You're a good looking man, but it doesn't mean I'm going to date you."_

_"You're turning me down? Seriously?" he asked, still amused._

_"I am. I'm sorry."_

_The clench in Ransom's jaw was easy to spot as he straightened up. "That's a mistake, sweetheart."_

_"I'm not your sweetheart."_

_"Yes, you are," he said smugly._

_"I'm not your anything and I never will be. This conversation is over," you said calmly as you walked past him, stopping when he grabbed your arm._

_"Don't you dare take another step."_

_You wouldn't admit to him that his tone frightened you. "Please, let go."_

_"You don't get to reject me. You weren't supposed to reject me."_

_"Rejection is a part of life."_

_"Now you're just being a bitch," he seethed._

_"I've seen how you treat people. And I've seen how you toss them away. You think I want to give even a piece of myself to someone who will get bored of me? Someone who will just break my heart? I deserve better than that."_

_Surprisingly, he let go of your arm. "That's what you really think of me?"_

_"It's what I know," you answered sadly._

_Ransom glared at you, his nostrils flaring, before he stormed away. You turned to watch him fling his coat over his arm. He swung his head to glare back at you. You had to look away, but not before you spotted the dark smirk that appeared. He was thankfully gone by the time you looked back._

You sighed as you shut the TV off. You hadn't meant to be harsh, but he needed to hear the truth. As much as the truth hurt. You deserved better than a "here today, gone tomorrow" kind of man.

You were just about to head to bed when there was a knock on your door. You wondered who it was as you went to answer it. Your friends were busy and your parents gave you notice if they were stopping by. You swallowed a bit when you looked through the peephole...Ransom. Wearing that smug expression.

You glanced down at yourself. You were just in a t-shirt and underwear. Maybe you could grab a robe...He knocked again impatiently when you didn't open the door. You knew he wouldn't leave until you at least answered. Opening the door just enough for him to see you, he was smiling from ear-to-ear now.

"I knew you didn't have plans."

"I thought it was tomorrow that I didn't have plans."

"Maybe you were just waiting for me," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" you questioned as he held up a bag.

"Call it a truce."

"Truce? I didn't realize we were fighting."

"Can you just let me in? I'd rather not talk on your porch."

You contemplated before you pushed the door open more. "I guess I have a few minutes."

The triumphant look in his eyes was unsettling as he stepped inside. "I think you have a bit longer than that."

"You have five minutes tops-" you began as you shut the door, your words dying in your throat as he slammed you against it. 

"We have all night, sweetheart," he purred in your.

"Ransom, what the fuck?!"

"You wouldn't let me take you out. So we're skipping to the end of our date."

"You arrogant-" you hissed before he pressed his body against yours.

"This wouldn't be a good time to piss me off," he said angrily. 

"Why don't we just sit and talk?" you offered, trying to calm both of you down.

"We can talk after," he promised, pressing his hips against yours. "What do you think? Should I fuck you against the door?" 

"Please," you whimpered.

"Oh, you'd like that?" he groaned.

"No!" you yelled, trying to get out of his grasp.

Ransom, the bastard, actually laughed as you struggled. "That's adorable."

"Let me go!" you yelled as he pulled you away from the door.

"I know you think I'm heartless. I thought I was, too," he said as he dragged you down the hall.

"Ransom. Don't."

"I'm not. I do have a heart. I thought if anyone could see it...you would."

He easily threw you on the bed as he found your room. "I know you do."

"You rejected me," he snarled, grabbing your ankle when you tried to scramble away.

"Ransom, stop!"

"You were supposed to be different," he said almost to himself. "But I forgive you."

"You...forgive me?" you repeated as he set the bag on the bed with his free hand, reaching inside.

"Not completely. Once you show me you can be good for me, I'll truly forgive you," he explained, pulling out his scarf. "Put your hands above your head."

"No!"

"Sweetheart," he said through his teeth. "Every time you disobey me, someone will get hurt. Do you understand me?"

"...I don't believe you," you whispered.

"I told you to go out with me. You said no. I said to put your hands above your hand and you didn't listen. That's two people to hurt…your mom and dad."

"Don't touch them!" you begged as he squeezed your ankle. You knew now that it wasn't an empty threat.

"Then do as I say," he ordered. 

You glared at him as you obeyed, putting your hands over your head. Angry tears formed in your eyes as he released your ankle, going to tie your wrists. This wasn't happening. He couldn't do this to you.

"Good girl. I thought the scarf would feel better against your wrists. We'll work our way up to cuffs."

"This isn't going to happen again…" you trailed off as fury filled his eyes.

"We'll work on that mouth of yours, too," he added as he retrieved a knife from the bag.

You tried to shrink into the bed as he brought the blade close. "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry…not yet."

You opened your mouth again, but no sound came out as he cut your shirt off. Not even when your panties were removed next. You didn't understand why he wanted you so badly. It had to be retaliation from turning him down. He'd have his way with you and be done. Your parents wouldn't get hurt. That was all.

"I wonder how many others have touched you..." he said as he set the knife aside, running his hands over your naked body. "How many people I'll have to fuck out of your memories. I've never been good at sharing."

You couldn't pull away from his touch. You couldn't even speak as a hand moved between your legs. His touch was possessive as he felt you, as if he had the right...as if he could claim you. And as determined as you were not to respond, your body was reacting.

"But they won't touch you again," he swore as he plunged a finger into you. "Because you're mine."

You bit your lip to keep the sounds in as he forced another finger in. You weren't his. You were NOT his. It didn't matter if he was arousing you. That meant nothing. 

He curled his fingers before he finally stopped, your chest heaving as he pulled them out. You refused to respond when he licked them clean. "So sweet," he murmured as he undressed himself. Seeing how hard he was made you struggle again. 

"You just need to be good for me now. I'll make this pretty pussy sing for me. You'll see that you belong to me."

"It's not too late to stop this," you tried to reason as the bed dipped, his body moving between your legs. He wrapped his hand around his erection to ready himself, the tip pressing against you. "Please."

"Not too late? You asked for this, sweetheart," he said as his hips surged forward.

The shout you let out was a mix of pain and pleasure as he buried his cock deep. It felt like you were being split open, even with the prep he gave you. Your treacherous body continued to betray your will as it stretched to make room for him. As if he belonged there. 

"Fuck, that feels good."

Ransom stayed still inside you, seeming to relish the feeling of being sheathed in your tight heat. Time stood horrifyingly still before he pulled his cock out, making you cry out as he slammed back into you. He eagerly captured your mouth in a bruising kiss, your next cry smothered by his tongue.

Maybe it was deeper than you turning him down. Had he always wanted more? Did denying him just make him snap? Feeling him rock in and out of you shouldn't have felt good. The deeper his sank into you, the harder it was to ignore.

He pressed his forehead to yours as he finally freed your lips. You tried to look away as your face twisted in pleasure, but he was having none of that. A firm grip on your chin forced you to look at him. The passion in his eyes terrified you. The fire burning there was going to scorch you.

“You like that? Like how I feel inside you? Get used to it, sweetheart. This pussy is mine now."

You made a sound of denial, but there was a moan buried within it. 

You felt humiliated at the boastful smile on his face. "Fucking denying me when we both know you want this."

"No," you protested before he furiously drove into you.

"Yes," he taunted as you moaned. "That's why you're sucking in my cock."

You could have argued with him, but your body said everything he needed to know.

"Tell me you love my cock," he groaned, his hand reaching up to grip your bound wrists.

"...I love your cock," you whimpered.

"Tell me you're mine," he said darkly. "Say it."

"I…"

"Say it," he breathed against your lips. 

"I'm yours," you breathed back.

You couldn't speak anymore as he took over your body. You let him do what he wanted. He was going to do it anyway. The sooner he finished, the sooner you could deal with the aftermath. 

But Ransom was a sadistic bastard. You knew he wasn't going to stop until you gave him what he wanted. He wanted to prove to you that you wanted him. He wanted to make you come, even if it ruined you. 

"So good for me. I know you're close. Come for me and I'll forgive you. Come for me and I'll stop," he moaned, kissing you. "Come for me, sweetheart."

You whined as your climax hit, your body tensing. He didn't let up as he kept fucking you, the pleasuring sensation exhausting you. His thrusts became erratic as he went on. You knew he had to be close. And it would be over.

After what seemed like an eternity, you heard him groan. The spasm of his cock inside you made you whine again as he filled you. The weight of his body felt like nothing compared to the flood of emotions that hit you. You could break down later. For now, it was over…

"Fuck," he panted, nuzzling you. The action was too affectionate after what he did. It was too much. "We're going out tomorrow. And the next night."

"What…" you asked, your eyes still unfocused and dazed. Hadn't he done enough?

**"You can give me one more,"** he smirked. 

"You promised," you gasped when he thrust again.

"I promised I'd stop...I didn't say for how long."

Your only response was the shuddering breath that left your lungs when he moved deep.

"You're mine, remember? You said so yourself. Tonight is just the beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this crazy, mean sweater-daddy! Thank you for reading! 💖


End file.
